bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Assaults/Strategies
This article will discuss tips and strategies for Assaults in Bloons Monkey City and Bloons Monkey City Mobile. Tips Flash (You can add some!) Mobile *Any Camo Assault in Flash is equivelent to Camo Craziness in Mobile; likewise any Regrow Assault in Flash is equivelent to Regrow Rush of Death. **Camo Craziness tiles that have ZOMGs will also spawn DDTs Strategies Flash (You can add some!) Mobile Fast and Furious * Any tower with homing abilities and/or fast attack rate is useful against FaF attacks (Eg Ninja Monkey, Monkey Sub, Heli Pilot, etc.) Qwertyxp2000 the second's strategies * For Fast and Furious, I mainly use Ninja Monkeys and Bloonchippers with Super Wide Funnel (for MOAB-class shredding). * For Cash Starve, I add Banana Farms and have a solo Spike Factory. Have the Banana Farm(s) upgraded to Banana Plantation and leave the Spike Factory unupgraded until the next round. * For Regrow Rush of Death, I used 3/2 Boomerang Throwers, as well as Spike Factories at the end to rid of any remaining bloons. * For Camo Regrow Pain, I used a combination of Mortar Monkeys with Signal Flare, 2/2 Monkey Apprentices with the regrow-stripping knowledge, and Spike Factories. * For Hard and Heavy, I used 2/3 Boomerang Throwers and 2/2 Monkey Apprentices. * For Cluster Chaos, I used Boomerang Throwers and Bomb Shooters. * For Camo Craziness, I used 2/2 Monkey Apprentices, Ninja Monkeys and/or Monkey Engineers with sentry camo detection knowledge. Tetraphosphate's strategies * Cash Starve: I get a 1/2 (or 2/1) Dartling Gun with my starting money, it usually lasts for the first few rounds. * Hard and Heavy: I add a 1/2 Dartling Gun at the start, and then upgrade it to 2/3 or 3/2. Then I get more Dartling Guns or perhaps 2/3 Boomerangs. * Packed MOAB, Packed BFB: I start off with a x/3 Dart Monkey, a 1/x Sniper Monkey, and a Boomerang Thrower, near the middle of the track, then upgrade them to 2/3, 1/2 and 2/3 respectively. I then get a few Ninja Monkeys, 3/x Tack Shooters, or Buccaneers, depending on the track shape, and a Monkey Village. Then I'll upgrade them as I get more money. I'll also place a 4/0 Engineer (Bloon Trap) at the very beginning of the track. At round 14 or so, I'll start adding MOAB Maulers at the start of the track (target set to Strong), and upgrade some of them to MOAB Assassin. I'll also add more towers (usually 2/3 Boomerangs, 3/1 Buccaneers or a Super Monkey if I've got enough money) near the centre of the track to deal with everything that comes out of the MOABs and BFBs, and upgrade the Sniper to 4/2. I've been able to use this strategy, or something similar to it, without losing any lives on a Packed BFB tile with ZOMGs, but I've yet to try it on a ZOMG tile. * DDT: 4/2 Snipers (Cripple MOAB) are quite useful to slow down the DDT, and putting towers under a x/3 Monkey Village will allow them to hit it, as the DDT is both camo and lead (and immune to bombs) Category:Strategies